


BREAKING NEWS: SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT

by FlowerB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Animal Transformation, Azkaban, Begging, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Sirius Black, Boys Kissing, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Friends to Lovers, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sex, Gay Sirius Black, Love, M/M, Marauders, Mating Bites, Mentioned Harry Potter, Mentioned James Potter, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Mild Blood, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, The Marauder's Map, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerB/pseuds/FlowerB
Summary: Sirius doesn't break out of Azkaban.Remus catches Peter and clears Sirius' name.This is what happens after.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 54





	BREAKING NEWS: SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : Sirius mentions depression and such from being in Azkaban.  
> Also there is bitting and blood.

Remus finally had the proof he needed to free Sirius. He had never believed that Sirius would have betrayed James and Lily or killed anyone, unless defending himself. But he had given up hope of freeing him long ago, told to accept the situation by everyone including Dumbledore. But tonight, hope had flooded back in, when Harry handed him the map he and his friends had made so many years ago. Remus had caught Peter and took him straight to Dumbledore's office, who then called The Minister of Magic. Long story short, there had to be a trial but Wormtail confessed everything. Sirius would be released in a weeks time. Remus dared to let his heart soar farther than it had in twelve years. 

The day of Sirius' release was here. Remus was extremely nervous. Would Sirius listen to his apology? Accept it? All Remus really knew was he had to be there for Sirius, no matter what he said or did, because he would never forgive himself if he wasn't.

Remus and Dumbledore stood waiting for Sirius as guards were escorting him to the gate. Sirius was in obvious need of a bath and proper food, his once beautiful black tresses were matted together. Remus didn't care about these things, they were all superficial. But just to lay eyes on his old friend again, once his lover, it was more than Remus could ever imagine. Sirius' grey eyes burned into Remus' as he strolled towards him, arms open for a hug. Remus smiled and complied, wrapping his arms around an older, thinner, version of the man he once knew.  
"Remus." Sirius cooed as he clung tightly onto his friend. Sirius pulled away and so he could greet Dumbledore.  
"I'm sorry this couldn't have been done sooner Sirius." Dumbledore offered in way of an apology.  
Remus almost scoffed. Dumbledore had shut him down after only a year of trying to get him out. He had been Remus last hope. Once Dumbledore had given up there wasn't much Remus could do to change the ministry's mind. He was a werewolf after all, nobody would be granting him any favors.  
"Well I'll leave you two, to it." Dumbledore grinned and disapparated.  
Sirius turned back to Remus who was still deep in thought, reliving his life from so long ago, only hearing the *CRACK* of Dumbledore's apparition. Remus looked at Sirius.  
"I'm so sorry Sirius." Remus' voice cracked on his last word. He wanted to say more but felt this was all he could manage without bursting into tears.  
Sirius walked towards Remus and placed his hands on his shoulders.  
"What are you sorry for Rem? Your the one who cleared my name." Sirius said factually.  
Remus gaped at him. He hadn't thought about it like that. "I just, well really it was Harry, he--" Remus was about to relay all that had passed, but at the mention of Harry's name, Sirius' whole face lit up.  
"How is he? I want to know everything. Everything that's happened.” Sirius felt breeze against his face and the familiar smell of his cell with it. “But maybe we could go somewhere more comfortable?" Sirius suggested glancing back at the prison right behind him eager to be away from this place forever. "Maybe somewhere private too." Sirius added not wanting to be recognized or interrupted.  
"Of course." Remus stammered, offering Sirius his arm for side apparition. Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
"It's been a long time." Sirius said linking arms with his only friend in the world.  
And then they where standing at what appeared to be a muggle hotel. Remus had chosen it because even though Sirius was innocent and cleared of all charges. The wizarding world would not be welcoming him back with open arms.  
Sirius pulled the hood up on his robes to look less conspicuous as it was raining, robes might pass as a rain coat.  
"Wait here." Remus said not want to leave Sirius but it would be faster to get a room if he was alone, a lot less questions. Remus got a room and ordered a couple of things from room service that he thought Sirius might like.  
"Room 203." Remus said as he walked up next to Sirius. "I thought you might like a shower and I don't have a flat right now as I'm teaching at Hogwarts." He said as an explanation for the hotel.  
Sirius said nothing but thought of several witty remarks that he wanted to say about bringing him to a hotel. Just being away from Azkaban for only a few moments made him feel lighter and of course being with Remus. He was older and had more than several new, to Sirius, scars on his face alone. But this didn't change how Sirius felt for Remus. He was the only thought that kept him alive in Azkaban. He wanted Remus just like he had back at school. But first a shower. Remus was right he did want to wash.  
The room was nice enough. Clean.  
"I thought I might go to the shops real quick and pick you up a few things." Remus said standing in the doorway.  
Sirius turned around, he knew Remus was right. He needed clean clothes. But he didn't want Remus to leave. Sirius sighed. "Thanks Rem. I'll need a razor and a comb too. Whatever you think looks good. I'll pay you back for course." Sirius said moving slowly toward Remus. The tension between them was there. The electric charge. Remus felt it too, although he tried to ignore it. He and Sirius should talk, get to know each other again surely. "Oh, here." Remus held out a wand that he had bought Sirius at the beginning of the week. "I know it's not your wand but---"  
"It's beautiful!" Sirius exclaimed taking the wand from Remus and examining it. Gratitude flooded Sirius' face. "Thank you Remus." He said softly.  
"Honestly its nothing." Remus answered quickly, thinking a wand was not nearly enough to make up for twelve years in Azkaban. "Right, okay. I'll be back before you can say quidditch." Remus grinned.  
Sirius nodded. "I'll be in the shower." He said as Remus left, shutting the door with a thud. Sirius jumped at the sound.  
He was alone. For the first time in over a decade it was silent. Sirius could hear his heart beating. It was such a small thing to be able to hear, his eyes welled with tears. Tears of sadness and of joy. Of regret and promise of a new life. He let the tears come as they pleased rolling down his face, staining his cheeks.  
Taking his clothes off he left them on the floor near the bed and went to the bathroom. It took a second to figure out how to start the muggle contraption. Sirius let it warm up before stepping under the stream of water. Bliss covered him from head to toe. In Azkaban they only supplied a small bowl and rag for washing once a week. And even then with grief, guilt, despair, and depression there wasn’t much reason to care what you looked or smelt like. Now Sirius could stand here for as long as he pleased washing that awful place from his body and memory. And he did, minutes ticked by and Sirius only stood under the water.  
There was a tap on the door.  
"Hey, it's just me." Remus said cracking the bathroom door open and getting hit with a face full of steam. "I didn't know if you'd want the razor in the shower or?" Remus trailed off.  
"Yes, please." Sirius replied, eager to start washing and be clean now that Remus was back.  
Remus pushed the razor into the shower at the edge of the curtain not wanting to invade Sirius' privacy.  
"Thank you. I'll be out in a bit." Sirius said taking the razor.  
"No rush." Remus replied leaving the bathroom and pulling the door to.  
Sirius set to work cleaning every part of his body. It had been a long time since he had seen himself naked. He was nothing like what he used to be. The awful thought invade his mind, "What if Remus doesn't want me anymore? Or worse, What if he's with someone else?" Sirius shuddered pushing this from his mind. Refocusing on his task. He shaved his face and groin. He tried to wash his hair but it was too matted. He would need to comb it out first.  
Sirius step out of the shower and dried off. Remus had left him a bathrobe to put on. It was white, fluffy and incredibly soft on his skin. Sirius hugged it tight to him, still believing this was all a dream. He walked out of the bathroom. Remus was laying on one of the beds, on his side propped up on his arm. On the end of the bed was some clothes, a brush as well as a comb.  
Sirius walked towards the bed Remus was on and tentatively laid down next to him. His heart was pounding. Only Remus ever could have this effect on him, even after all this time.  
Remus felt that undeniable pull toward Sirius and mental shook his head. Sirius would need time, they couldn't just pick up where they left off when everything else had changed. Sirius was looking up at him, his eyes full of an unnamed emotion. Maybe gratitude, or love, or desire. It was desire.  
Remus sat up and cleared his throat. "I ordered some food it should be here shorty. I laid some clothes out." He said lightening the tension between them.  
"Food sounds amazing. But before I dress I um, actually, I hate to ask but could you help me with my hair?" Sirius said shyly, not thinking he could manage it alone.  
Remus smiled. "Of course." He stood up and brought a chair over sitting it's back to the bed. "If you would sit here." He beckoned Sirius and he complied. Remus got the comb a started at the ends. There was once a time when Sirius hair was his pride and joy. Remus was saddened at it's state. Slowly he started making progress. There was a knock at the door and Sirius flinched. Remus clasped a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. And then went to answer it. The server brought the food in and placed it on the table. Remus tipped the man and shut the door. Sirius stood up and inspected the food on the table. It all looked and smelt amazing. "Eat and then I'll finish your hair." Remus said going to sit back on the bed.  
Sirius ate, he was starving. He tried to eat slowly but he couldn't help himself.  
"Thanks for the food." Sirius said after he was done, taking his seat back near the bed. Remus started back to work on his hair. After a bit he had successfully removed all the tangles.  
"There. I think I've got it." Remus said with a smile.  
"Could you maybe trim it for me?" Sirius asked uncertain in Remus abilities but it had to be better that this.  
"Yeah, sure. Let's go to the sink, so we don't make a mess." Remus suggested.  
Sirius followed obediently. He looked at himself in the mirror. He only slightly resembled what he used to be. No longer a boy of twenty, he was a man of thirty. The war, the death of his friends, incarceration, had all aged him more than his time. Remus' eyes met Sirius' in the mirror and he smiled. "Let's get this cut." He said with zest. "Trim. Moony. Trim." Sirius said rolling his eyes.  
Remus trimmed up Sirius' hair and by the time they were done they were both covered in short snippets of black curls. Remus had done a good job, Sirius thought. Now to wash in. Sirius was exhausted but wanted it cleaned.  
"Remus?" Sirius asked looking into his amber eyes through the mirror. "Yes?" Remus responded his hand still touching Sirius hair.  
"Would you wash it for me?"  
"Uh, course." Remus said not really sure how he would go about doing that.  
"I'll bring the chair over to the sink--" Remus started to say when Sirius cut him off. "Would be easier in the shower." Sirius turned around to look at Remus, their faces only inches away from one another.  
Remus swallowed hard. "Sirius, I---" he didn't know what to say. There was may things that he should say but only one that he wanted to. Sirius tentatively placed his hand inside Remus' and wound his fingers around his.  
Remus' breathing quickened. He should stop this. Be responsible. He can give his friend what he needs. Remus removed his hand from Sirius' hold. "Go get in the shower." Remus ordered, but not too harshly. Sirius felt rejected from being pulled away from, but the balm was Remus words. Sirius would get what he wants.  
Sirius walked into the bathroom. Turning the shower on, he dropped his robe to the floor. He was now completely naked, unsure if Remus was looking at him but hoping he was. Only slightly nervous that he might deny Sirius what was his. He stepped into the shower and let the water run down his already clean body.  
Sirius looked magnificent Remus thought. Yes, he was way too thin, and was covered in prison tattoos but --- his thoughts halted as Remus watched the water stream down his friend's body who turned and looked straight at him. Sirius held up the shampoo bottle, "Please, you said you would." He whined.  
Remus felt his body walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Now he was undressing. "Holy fuck" his mind raced. "Nope not doing anything, just washing his hair." He tried to tell himself as he was getting hard at the sight of Sirius before him.  
Remus stepped in the shower behind him. Closing the curtain, he took the bottle from Sirius. "Well, first you need to get it wet." Remus said as if Sirius had never washed his hair before.  
Sirius complied wordlessly. Stepping straight under the shower head, letting water stream in his face. Remus almost stopped him but saw how much he was enjoying it. It was the same look Padfoot had when he played in the rain. Imagines flashed in his mind from so long ago. Moony and Padfoot chasing a rabbit. Prongs cantering after them with wormtail perched on his antlers. The last part left a bad taste in his mouth but it quickly dissolved as Sirius kissed him. Hard. On the mouth. Remus stepped back, his heart racing.  
Sirius dropped his head as rejection flooded in. It must be true. "You don’t want me anymore." He said softly, almost a question but more a statement.  
Remus was only taken aback from how much he wanted Sirius. He stepped forward and placed his hands on Sirius' shoulders. "I do want you." He said indisputably. "I just think we should wait, you know talk, get to know each other again." He said feebly, because when it came down to it, he had never been able to deny Sirius anything he wanted.  
"Would anything you tell me change this? How I want you?" Sirius asked, honestly needing to know the answer. Needing to know Remus wasn't with someone else.  
"No." Remus said with resolve. He could think of nothing that could change Sirius' mind about him, after all he already knew his biggest transgression.  
"Then I say I've done my waiting, twelve years of it, in Azkaban." Sirius said calmly and pressed his palms against Remus chest, full of new marks for him to memorize.  
Remus caved. Sirius' skin on his, it had been so long. He wrapped is arm around the frail man's body and backed him against the shower wall. Leaning his own forehead against Sirius' he asked the only question one could ask. "Are you sure?"  
Sirius' lips were parted, breathing through them. He nodded and said "Yes."  
Remus kissed him as through it was the first time. Small and gentle. Looking for Sirius needed. Sirius returned the kiss but with more urgency. He wanted Remus, fast, hard. "More, Moons. I need more." Sirius said breathlessly.  
Remus picked him up like he weighed nothing. Which he didn't. Sirius wrapped his legs around his lover. "Please." He begged. Remus’ one hand supported his arse and the other found his entrance. Rubbing it slowly. "Ahh." Sirius cried, not remembering ever feeling this carnal.  
Remus pushed his index finger inside against Sirius' muscles. It burned but it was a familiar pain which he knew only got better. Sirius rocked his body up and down against Remus' as his arms and legs wrapped tighter around him. Sirius back was stuck to the wall from the water and steam from the shower. Sirius' cock stood pressed between their bodies. It wasn't enough. Sirius ached to be touched there as well. Remus pushed another finger inside him. "Fuck." Sirius moaned, resting his head on Remus' shoulder.  
"Are you alright?" Remus asked, his voice sounded calm and completely unfazed from any type of exertion.  
"Yes, I just need you in me." Sirius said, he voice sounded as if he had just run a mile. Remus chuckled. "I know baby. Patience." He said slipping in a third finger. Sirius stilled feeling completely sated. His whole body shook as Remus brushed across his prostate.  
"Remus please," Sirius whined as his orgasm was building, ready to explode, as he opened him wider massaging around and around Sirius’ most sensitive area. "Want you. In me. Please." Sirius said twisting his finger into Remus' dark dirty blonde hair. Remus withdrew his fingers and shifted his hips, positioning himself to slip inside Sirius' wanton hole.  
Remus gripped his length and rubbed it against him. He let out a groan that betrayed his voice earlier. Sirius wiggled his hips encouragingly while nibbling on Remus' earlobe. "Please Moony. I need it." Sirius begged into his ear. At this Remus pushed inside to the hilt, applying sweet pressure against Sirius' prostate. "Pads, fuck, Your so tight." Remus groaned.  
"Move." Sirius said after a moment, trying and failing not to sound too desperate. But he was desperate, at the mercy of his lover to give him what he needed. Remus pulled out to the rim and slammed back in. Sirius threw his head back and moaned loudly. Not caring about anything but the pleasure running through him. Again and again Remus thrust inside him pushing him against the wall harder and harder.  
"Cum for me Padfoot." Remus breathed out. Sirius came undone at his words. His cock spurted cum between their bodies, untouched. His whole body quivered with the intensity of his orgasm. He laid his head against Remus shoulder planting kisses on his neck as he continued to thrust inside Sirius searching for his release. Sirius bit down hard on the juncture of Remus neck and shoulder drawing blood. Remus gasped, stilling and emptying himself inside of Sirius.  
They were both spent. But Remus knew he still had a job to do. He lowered Sirius down so his feet were on the shower floor again. Sirius looked up at Remus, his eyes threatening to close. Remus pulled Sirius' back against his chest and let him rest there. Grabbing a cloth he washed Sirius' spunk off of both of them as well as his own from Sirius' hole. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into his palm. Gently he massaged it into Sirius hair, scratching his scalp to remove any dead skin as he did. Sirius sighed contentedly, letting Remus take care of him. Remus rinsed them both, then turned the shower off. He held Sirius' hand so he could step out and then dried him, then himself.  
Wrapping the towel around Sirius, Remus pulled him into and embrace. He tipped Sirius head up and kissed him. Long and deep, tongue caressing each other. Learning each other again. "I love you." Remus said simply. It was the only constant in his whole life. His love for Sirius. "I love you too Moons." Sirius responded nuzzling his face against Remus' chest hair.  
"I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." Sirius said feeling bad for biting so hard.  
"Not at all. You know I like that." Remus said stroking Sirius' damp hair. Sirius blushed. Remus had this way of making him feel small like a child. But in a good way. He knew Remus would care for him, protect him, love him.  
"Bed?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded and laced his fingers with Remus'.  
Remus lead him to the bed and pulled back the blankets. Sirius clambered in, he was all arms and legs. All skin covered bone. Remus laid down and pulled him close. "Now, I believe I was going to tell you about---" Remus told Sirius everything from the night Harry had handed him the map and the events that ensued. Sirius listened intently, comfortable and safe in Remus' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> "Then I say I've done my waiting, twelve years of it, in Azkaban." Sirius said calmly. 
> 
> This sentence inspired the whole fic. All I could think about was the meme where Dumbledore is screaming about the goblet of fire and in the book he says it calmly. So I wanted to experiment with this line that Sirius says. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> J.K. Rowling owns the characters depicted in this story. No copyright intended.


End file.
